


A Star's Wish

by TheWritingDerp



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nozomi pins Rin against wall, Rin acts like a cat-, Rin gets pinned against the wall, i think, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDerp/pseuds/TheWritingDerp
Summary: The blue door swung open and she dashed down, on her way to pick up something she may have left back at the clubroom. She stepped inside quietly. It was unlocked, thankfully. Honoka’s forgetfulness could come in handy, she guessed. Right as she walked towards the exit she heard a voice. “You’re welcome, Rin,” She felt like stopping, so she slowed down instead and looked over her shoulder with a questioning mewl. But there was nobody there. A chill went up her spine, yet she kept creeping forward.





	A Star's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I'm alive, but studies have been a drag. Take this NozoRin I made! o^o7

Footsteps hit the ground in a rhythmic manner. These footsteps were accompanied by faint panting. This belonged to an orange-haired girl alone on what looked like a rooftop. She was smiling, despite having no audience to watch, and let one foot slide into a finishing pose. “And pow!” She makes a peace sign over an eye and smiles. She walked over to the shady part and sat down, taking a small towel out from her bag and using it to wipe the sweat that had added an obvious shine. The sun shone above, but it was setting slowly but surely. Hoshizora rose to her feet and interlocked her hands, stretching them above her head, and her dull hair shadowed part of her chartreuse-yellow based eyes. A content sigh escaped her lips. She swooped down and picked up her bag, tightly grabbing onto the grey straps.

The blue door swung open and she dashed down, on her way to pick up something she may have left back at the clubroom. She stepped inside quietly. It was unlocked, thankfully. Honoka’s forgetfulness could come in handy, she guessed. Right as she walked towards the exit she heard a voice. “You’re welcome, Rin,” She felt like stopping, so she slowed down instead and looked over her shoulder with a questioning mewl. But there was nobody there. A chill went up her spine, yet she kept creeping forward. But stopped when she passed the Student Council room. “Nyan?” She could hear papers rustling and… singing. Soft singing. It relaxed her. She peeked inside, slowly opening the door out of mere curiosity. “Toujou-san!” She dipped her head respectfully when the third year looked up, shock written over her features. “H-hello Rincchi,” Her open mouth closed into a smile. Rin ran over and almost immediately wrapped her arms around her upperclassman. “I thought you went home, nyan,” She nuzzled her head into the crook of Nozomi’s neck, swaying slowly from the left towards the right, and from the right towards the left. Nozomi hugged her back, using one hand to stroke Rin’s head, her fingers almost gracefully going through her hair. This only caused Rin to make a purring sound, seemingly smiling more than she had before but… she took note on how Nozomi was doing it. In a careful manner. Rin felt her cheeks heat up and felt her heart flutter. “N-Nyozomi…” She whimpers, pulling her head back and looking up. Nozomi looked down with wide eyes and almost immediately let go and took a few steps back, her eyes focusing on the corner of the very interesting room. “I-I-ah- have work to finish. I promised Elicchi these papers would be filled out by tomorrow…” She clears her throat, feeling suddenly awkward. Rin hesitated, but opened her mouth and asked, “Can I go home with you today?” A serious tone was laced in her voice, and it was soft, her voice, but it was also… low, almost deeper than it would normally be. Nozomi gulped. “O-of course! But is it okay with your parents?” she inquired, rubbing her legs together anxiously. Rin hummed as though thinking. “I think so. Since they’re on a trip and all they wouldn’t be all the wiser,” She takes a step towards Nozomi, who in turn took a step back. “F-Fine… I’ll send you my address and… when you’re done getting your belongings I’ll be there, waiting for you inside, promise!” Nozomi winked, now feeling a bit of confidence get restored. Rin blushed, swallowing nervously. Part of her wanted to know what Nozomi had in mind while the other part… wanted it to be a surprise. She nods before grabbing her bag, leaving the room and running to her lonely and empty(For the next few weeks… or a month or so) home.

************************

Rin made a peace sign as Nozomi opened the front door. “Hello there, come in,” the older stepped to the side to give Rin a way in. The girl thanked her under her breath and walked in, She reluctantly placed the bag of her belongings to the side, letting out a small squeak when the door closed with a shut. Nozomi’s eyes were wide, due to the fact that she didn’t expect such a sound to come out of a person. A fragment of a laugh escaped the purple-haired girl. This caused Rin to blush heavily. “St-stop, nya!” the younger protested. Nozomi giggled. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it,” The older waved her hands. “But, ah, that’s not the only reason why I let you come here…” With a swift movement, Nozomi grabbed onto Rin’s collar and used that to pin her against the wall. Rin went wide-eyed and let out a nervous mewl. “N-Nyan?” She was about to open her mouth to ask but that didn’t happen. She was cut off by Nozomi’s full lips pressing against hers. A few seconds passed and then, there was a new gap between the two. Rin could feel her heart thunder in her chest as she panted. Nozomi let out an awkward giggle. “Sorry about that, I couldn’t help it!” She tilted her head in concern as Rin pushed her back weakly. “G-Geez, nyan. If you felt that way… you could have told me sooner... “ A blush crawled across both their cheeks, but more so for the shorter first year. “Because to be honest, I feel the same. Why else would I have not pushed you back immediately.” She lifted her arm and pressed her hand against Nozomi’s cheek, caressing it gently. Nozomi smiled and took a few steps back. “Silly me didn’t think of that,” an excuse. A reasonable one at that. Rin wriggled out from between the wall and the busty third year and ran at the couch. She leaped onto it, and let out a small “oof” as her back and the material made contact. Nozomi giggled again. “Anyway… is there anything I can getcha?” A loud hum of thought came from the younger. “How about… a hug?” she sheepishly asked. “I don’t see why not,” And so, the hug was delivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for not uploading anything in a very long time, I came across some writer's block(And school has been one of my main focuses)


End file.
